


Get Used to This

by lilybugg6



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybugg6/pseuds/lilybugg6
Summary: Mirage, as most people know him, shows another side of himself, so different than the facade people always see, to the last person he would imagine: Wraith. However, it turns out, maybe she and him were meant to be.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Get Used to This

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I don't post a lot here, but my 2020 New Year's Resolution is to write more and I'm going to be doing that here on AO3 for most of my fanfics. I don't know if I'm going to start an original series anytime soon, but if I do, I'll keep you updated. This was just a random idea that came to my head and I just started writing so if it doesn't make sense, my bad. I'm just going to try and work on this more. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @lilybugg6 for more stuff like art and random thoughts! Thanks and leave a kudo if you liked this! Makes me feel appreciated <3

It was the first time I saw him like that; vulnerable, scared, hurt.

  
Elliot Witt, or Mirage as most people would know him, was generally a laid back guy. Always throwing witty one-liners and flirting with every woman.

  
But yesterday was the first time I saw Elliot. The real man behind the mask.

We won the games yesterday. Became the Champions. It wasn't the first time we won, but this was the first time we had won in a while. Me, Elliot, and Pathfinder managed to pull out on top for the first time in a while. But we didn't get there so clean. Pathfinder was wounded terribly and we had to pick up his banner. I was wounded in the last battle and barely managed to make it to safety. I tried searching for any healing or shield cells but the ring was closing. Everything was going horribly as Elliot had to hold his own.

  
It was him versus three others. I wanted to help him but I couldn't. One of the enemies had popped in front of me while I was hiding. It caught me off guard even though the voices had began to shout at me. I was downed and Elliot was by himself. He saw me, on the ground before the woman who shot me down. Elliot's face fell and all he saw was me.

  
I don't know what happened but the voices all said the same thing: "He's the one."

  
Elliot's panicked eyes looked around as the woman's other squadmates surrounded him. I tried reaching out for him but was kicked in the gut.

  
"Elliot!" I screamed.

  
It was the first time I said his name. And it was the first time I saw the real Elliot Witt and not Mirage. Gone was the cheery and flirtatious man and out came a terrified but determined one. He activated his decoy escape and managed to distract the two people coming towards him with his decoys. I couldn't see where he was but then he appeared out of thin air behind the woman still standing above me and hit her in the back of the head with the stock of his R-301. He shot her down.  
He crouched before me. "Are you okay, Wraith?" he asked, his chocolate eyes searching my face, panic roaring across them.

  
I grunted as I leaned against a wall. "I'm okay," I gritted. "Just get the others. You got this." I said it with as much confidence as I could and stared back into his eyes, hoping it would give him the courage and strength he needed.

  
Elliot smiled a weak one. I reached up and stroked his cheek. He leaned into my touch. It surprised both of us how natural it felt. It was strange the connection that had passed between us but Elliot seemed to gain strength from it. He stood up proud and tall and sent out a decoy and ran in the opposite direction. I managed to look out of a window and watch as both enemies shot at the decoy. Elliot appeared on the other side of them and fired on them, taking one of them down. The other one spun around quickly, avoiding the shots and running up close and personal to Elliot. The enemy had a Peacekeeper and got to close. Elliot's eyes widened but he managed to catch on and quickly slid past his opponent. The other guy turned around, predicting the move and shot at Elliot. Elliot cried out as his armor broke and his arm got hit.

  
Elliot sent out his decoy toward the other guy, using it as a shield as he stole the armor off the guy's squad mate. Elliot quickly reloaded just in time as his decoy faded away and blasted his opponent.

  
The guy fell to the ground and the sirens went off. "We have our Apex champions."

  
Elliot sighed in relief and hurriedly rushed back to me. "Did you see that, Wraith?!" he exclaimed throwing his weapon next to me.

  
I smiled. "You did good, Elliot."

  
He smiled and hugged me. "I like it when you say my name, Wraith."

After that game, we tended to our wounds and filled Pathfinder on what happened after he was respawned. He was happy for us and cheered for Elliot. Elliot and I were too tired to celebrate so we retired early.

  
Elliot walked with me to my rooms. "I-uh…wanted to thank you, Wraith. For your support." Elliot scratched the back of his neck, his eyes averting my gaze. "I-I didn't think I'd m-make it if it weren't for your enth-entha-…"

  
"Enthusiasm?" I helped.

  
Elliot nodded, keeping his gaze averted. His stammer was more present and dominant than usual. It's true, we had been working together through many of these games for almost a year now. A lot has happened ever since they met and I didn't like him when we first met. Thought he was cocky and annoying. But…the longer we fought together, the more I realized that he was actually a broken person. Scared and terrified of the games. I could tell he didn't have enough confidence to do something on his own. I think it's that weakness that caused me to reach up, and pull his face to look at me.

  
Without even thinking, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He froze underneath my touch but he managed to soften and wrapped his arms around my waist. I don’t know why I did this, but a part of me wanted to help this man. I saw the real him and it was…I don't know what it was. I just knew that there was something more to this man and I wanted that. That's why when we broke the kiss, I already missed the feel of his soft lips. I never wanted this. I was always afraid of something like this. Being attached to someone. I have no past. I remember nothing except my name and age. But…this felt right. He felt right. And the voices were all saying it too: "He's the one."

  
Elliot's bronze skin turned red and his eyes were wide open. "I-uh…I…that was…nice…def-defin-…nice."

  
I chuckled. He was the only person who could make me smile or even chuckle. "I would never do this with someone," I admitted. "But with you, when I saw you today…" I brushed my thumbs against his cheeks. "I saw a glimpse past this façade you put on for everyone. I saw you and it was beautiful. I don't know why, but seeing that today made me realize that you are more than what you show.

  
Elliot smiled and chuckled nervously. His hands were still on my waist. "To be honest…I've…like you for a very long time. You're so brave and powerful and I'm glad we've been on the same team for a while now." Elliot took a breath before continuing. "I knew I fell for you a long time ago and that's why I was different around you. When you got hurt today…I didn't want to lose you." Elliot's eyes began to water. "I've lost too much in my life. My brothers are gone and my mom never remembers my name anymore. I just wanted to keep you."

  
I didn't know what to say. I had known he acted a little different around me. He was always much less vibrant near me and more real. But hearing him say it was different. I couldn't tell when my feelings for him began but I knew today wasn't when I started. It had been growing until an effect caused the dam to break into realization. I smiled at him. "I'm glad. I don't know why, but I feel the same Elliot."

  
He smiled back. "C-can I have another k-kiss? It was really nice."

  
I actually laughed for the first time in my known life. But I gave him his wish and tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. This one was much longer and more passionate. There was no fear and no panic. It felt right. We opened ourselves to each other and our tongues danced with each other. My free arm wrapped around his shoulders. He brought me closer to the point I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him without breaking our kiss.

  
He held me up with one arm as he opened the door to my room and stepped inside.

  
Making out in the hallway, we were bound to get caught and no one would let us live it down.

  
He turned and put my back against the door, our kiss still strong. I can't ever remember doing this in my past life and if I ever did, I don't think it was as right as I was doing right now.

Fast forward today and I sit on my bed, in a long t-shirt and short shorts. It was early in the morning but I looked over at the heap still sleeping. Elliot's chest was rising and falling in a steady beat. We had a makeout session, but after that, we were too tired to do anything and just changed out of our uniforms into comfy clothes and fell asleep.

  
Together.

  
In my bed.

  
My body felt better after a good night's sleep and opening myself to Elliot. It felt like a new me was being born. It felt like, even though I couldn't remember my past, my future was going to be bright.

  
I looked over at Elliot who rolled over on his back. He didn't have any comfy clothes in my rooms so he had just worn his boxers to bed. His chest was revealed and I looked at all the scars. Some of those scars he got by protecting me. I hesitantly reached out and touched one, right above his heart where he jumped in front of me as a sniper bullet was coming for me. The voices had warned me too late, but Elliot had saw it in time. It was the worst wound he ever got. It was the biggest scar I could see. I leaned down to kiss it. Apparently, my lips woke him up because when I pulled back, I saw Elliot smiling softly.

  
"Like what you see?" he joked.

  
I grinned as I climbed on top of him. "I could get used to this," I declared and leaned down to kiss him. Elliot smiled under our lips and it felt so right.

  
"Me too," he whispered between our kiss.


End file.
